World Is Changing Fate
by Al Dee Haywill
Summary: Penderitaan Alfred sudah lengkap. Jatuhnya Amerika ke tangan Arthur, membuatnya semakin depresi. ia berniat untuk membalasnya dengan cara yg tidak manusiawi. Chap 3, Update! Warning Inside! Rape-Chapter for chapter 3! Cekidot
1. World Is Changing Fate

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo (s), OOC, dll**

**Pair : UsUk**

**Disclaimer Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Hollaaa**  
><strong>Ini fic baru saya!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy yaa...<strong>  
><strong>Dapet ide dari gambar UsUk Buatan Kakak saya<strong>  
><strong>Cekidot<strong>

**Note : Semuanya hanya cerita fiksi dan tidak ada kebenaran di dunia nyata**

United States of America. Adalah Negara perserikatan terbesar di dunia. Negara ini adalah negara penghasil selebritis terkemuka. Banyak aktor dan Politikus terbaik di dunia lahir di negara yg dijuluki Negara Paman Sam ini. Amerika juga bisa dijuluki sebagai Penyelamat dalam perang dunia kedua. Amerika berhasil membuat Pasukan Jepang di Indonesia takluk dengan mengebom kedua kota penting di Jepang, yaitu Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Amerika juga memenangkan perang dengan Negara terkuat di dunia, yaitu Russia dalam Cold War yg berlangsung dari tahun 1947 sampai 1991. United States of America bisa dijuluki sebagai Negara tersukses dan termakmur di dunia.

Tapi semua itu hanya kenangan. Di Tahun 2050, semuanya hanya Kenangan. USA, menjadi negara termiskin di dunia. Populasi manusia di tahun 2012 di USA, masih sekitar 312 juta jiwa. Tapi, sejak menginjak tahun 2022, Populasi di USA menurun drastis. Menjadi sekitar 23 juta jiwa. Dan sekarang, tahun 2050, populasi manusia di USA, hanya ada sekitar 3 juta jiwa.

Texas, California, Florida, Ohio, Forks, Los Angeles, Hawaii, San Fransisco, sudah dihapus dari Peta. Kedelapan Negara Bagian malang tersebut diambil alih oleh pemerintahan Eropa sekitar tahun 2025. Dan akhirnya menghilang dari peta dunia, karena telah Di bom Nuklir oleh Jepang pada 2029. Lebih singkatnya, Pembalasan dendam atas Pengeboman Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, dan China yg dulu Beraliansi dengan USA, Sekarang melepaskan statusnya. Kini, Aliansi USA hanyalah Canada. UK telah membuat Aliansi sendiri dengan beberapa Negara. Yaitu Jepang, Taiwan, Korea, Filipina, Germany, Italy, Netherlands, dan Belgium. Kedelapan negara ini dengan mudahnya Tunduk di hadapan England. Aliansi mereka disebut The Association of Asian and Europe Nations atau biasa disebut TAFAPO. USA hanya bisa menanti ajalnya saja. Karena belahan negara di dunia, sudah tak mengakui USA sebagai Negara lagi.

"HATCHU!" ada seorang pemuda yg diyakini sebagai Personifikasi dari United States. Pemuda itu mempunyai rambut coklat muda, dan bola mata Sapphire yg indah. Ia memakai kacamata bingkai setengah dan Jaket bomber yg ada tulisan angka 50 di punggungnya. Menghabiskan waktu di taman New York yg sudah tak berbentuk. Hancur bisa dibilang. Padahal dulu, taman ini bersih dan indah. Mempunyai padang rumput yg segar dan hijau.

"Huft.." sang personifikasi USA merebahkan diri di bangku taman dan meminum Kopi hangat yg barusan dibelinya tadi."..Oh god... Apa yg akan terjadi pada negara ini?"gumamnya.

"MR. ALFRED!" seorang pemuda berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Ah, Jack, ada apa?" Pria yg dipanggil Alfred itu hanya bisa terkejut dengan kedatangan Pemuda itu.

"Sir, Anda dipanggil Sir President di White House... Saya sudah mencari anda kemana-mana.."ucap pemuda yg dipanggil Jack itu.

"Eh? Obama memanggilku?"Kata si personifikasi USA dengan nada agak terkejut. Jack hanya mengangguk kecil padanya.

"Ok, ok.. ayo kita kesana..."

**Sementara itu...**

"Hm.. Apa ada yg keberatan?"Di England, ada Seorang pemuda yg mempunyai rambut yg agak acak-acakan berwarna Blonde, Mata Emerald dan alis yg lumayan tebal diyakini sebagai Personifikasi dari negara berstatus kerajaan itu. Namanya adalah Arthur Kirkland. Di depannya ada beberapa orang.

Kiku Honda. Pemuda ini memiliki Mata Coklat tua dan Rambut hitam kelam. Pemuda ini memakai Baju Militer jepang berwarna Putih. Wang Mei. Gadis yg diyakini sudah berumur agak tua itu memakai Baju Kimono. Sama seperti Kiku, ia memiliki wajah Asia yg khas. Im Yoong Soo. Adik dari Kiku ini memakai Kimono khas Korea berwarna Biru dan Putih. Ia juga berpenampilan sama seperti Kiku. Punya wajah Asia yg khas. Hanya saja ia mempunyai Rambut yg melengkung ke atas.

Maria De La Cruz. Gadis ini memakai baju berwarna merah tua dan rambut hitam keunguan yg diurai ke bawah. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Pria ini mempunyai rambut blonde dan mata biru sapphire. Ia adalah pria yg tegas. Ludwig memakai Baju Militer negaranya sendiri. Feliciano Vargas. Pemuda penggemar Pasta. Ia mempunyai rambut Coklat dan mata coklat. Ia memakai Baju berwarna biru agak tua.

William van Oranje. Pria ini mempunyai hubungan baik dengan Arthur, Kiku dan Maria. Ia memiliki rambut blonde yg berbentuk seperti bunga tulip (?) yg mencuat ke atas. Dan ia memiliki bola mata Emerald dan bekas luka memanjang di dahi sisi kanannya. Emma van Oranje. Adik William ini memakai Bando hijau tua. Ia memiliki rambut blonde dan mata Emerald yg sama dengan Kakaknya.

"Saya tidak keberatan, Igirisu-san..."Ucap Kiku.

"Saya juga..."sahut Mei.

"Da Ze! Saya juga!" Seru Yoong Soo dengan semangat.

"Uhm.. S-saya rasa juga.."kata Maria agak ragu. Ludwig hanya mengangguk.

"Ve~! PASTA!"Seru Feliciano sambil melambai-lambaikan bendera putihnya.

"Hm... Saya juga.."kata William.

"Kalau kakak begitu, Saya juga!" Emma pun menjawab begitu.

"...Hm...Kalau begitu... Bulan depan kita menyerang Washington DC..."

Kembali ke USA..

"HUAAHH..."Alfred menguap lebar-lebar. Ia memakan Hamburger yg dipesannya tadi.

"Hey Hattie! Hamu hak hahan hulgel hu? Hanti hebulu hingin ho.."ucap Alfred sambil memakan Hamburgernya.

"Kakak, Telan dulu!"kata seorang pemuda yg mirip sekali dengannya. Hanya saja, pemuda ini memiliki rambut yg melengkung.

"Kau enggak makan burgermu? Nanti keburu dingin kan?"kata Alfred.

"Enggak.. aku makan Pancake saja..." kata Pemuda yg dipanggilnya Mattie itu.

"Hm... Aku semakin bingung dengan keadaan negaraku..." kata Alfred.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Kau tau kan, Mattie? USA semakin kacau sekarang... Sedangkan aku sudah berumur seperti orang lansia! Apa aku kelihatan setua itu, heh Mattie?" kata Alfred sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ahahaha, Kakak masih kelihatan seperti 19 tahun kak!" ucap Matthew.

"Ok, Thanks..." kata Alfred sambil melahap lagi Hamburgernya.

"Urwell..."Jawab Matthe pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kalau USA diambil alih oleh TAFAPO... Kau akan bagaimana?"

"Eh? K-kakak! Jangan begitu ah!"jawab Matthew kaget.

"Aku serius, Matthew.."

"Ya, Um... Perang mungkin... Tapi bagaimana pun itu, tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kan? Lebih baik kita rundingkan saja dengan TAFAPO..."ujar Matthew.

"...Tidak akan bisa..."

"Eh? Maksud kakak?"

"Anggota TAFAPO ada 9 negara... Sedangkan kita, hanya beranggotakan aku dan kau sendiri... Mana mungkin kita bisa menang?" kata Alfred dengan nada putus asa.

"...Iya juga ya.." Matthew melahap pancake-nya."Ya mau bagaimana lagi kak? Kita juga semakin rentan dalam era globalisasi ini..."

Alfred mengangguk kecil sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. Ia menggumamkan beberapa kata dengan sangat pelan."Artie... Sekarang ngapain ya?"

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

**Gajekah? Abalkah?**  
><strong>Hahahaha #ngakak<strong>  
><strong>Akhirnya bisa juga publish fic aneh ini!<strong>  
><strong>Tunggu chap yg berikutnya ya...<strong>

**Mind to Review?**


	2. The End of The Washington DC

**Disclaimer Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Khalayan tinggi tingkat dewa, Typo (s)**

**Pair : UsUk**

**A/N : Ini chap 2-nya! XD**  
><strong>Imajinasi saya numpuk<strong>  
><strong>Jadi enggak ada yg macet<strong>  
><strong>#sfx : plok...plokk..plokk -dor-<strong>  
><strong>Yookk cekidot..<strong>

**TAFAPO : The Association Of Asian and Europe Nations  
><strong>**Nesia : 9 tahun**

**Note : Semuanya ngarang tingkat dewa. Jadi mohon jangan disangkut pautkan dengan dunia nyata. Terima kasih.**

**World Is Changing Fate**

Api. Elemen yg dianggap paling kuat diantara elemen-elemen lain itu, berkobaran dimana-mana. Di seluruh pelosok kota Washington DC. Hari itu, para tentara TAFAPO mendarat di tanah Amerika. Dan Tiba-tiba membakar seluruh gedung pencakar langit di kota Washington DC. Tidak ada yg dapat menghentikan Tentara-tentara itu. Tidak ada.

"Hah..Hah..hah.. Oii! Kau dimana?" Alfred, sang personifikasi negara paman sam itu, ada di dalam sebuah rumah. Ia sedang mencari seseorang di dalam rumah yg terbakar oleh si jago merah."Nesia!" panggil Alfred lagi. Ia memasuki sebuah kamar yg hampir seluruhnya terbakar.

"P-paman Alfred..."Seorang gadis kecil berbalik dan menatap Alfred dengan tatapan hampir menangis. Alfred menghampiri gadis itu dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Disini kau rupanya!" ucap Alfred.

"Huaaa! Paman! Aku takut sekali!" Nesia. Gadis itu adalah personifikasi dari Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Negara itu sudah berkembang. Setara dengan Jepang. Indonesia sudah menjadi negara yg patut dicontoh. Karena Negara itu, menjadi Negara Netral yg anti dengan Perang. Damai bisa dibilang. Korupsi sudah diberantas sampai akar-akarnya. Begitupun dengan masalah Narkoba dan pergaulan bebas.

"Sudah, sudah.. Tidak apa-apa kok.." Alfred menggendong Nesia dengan penuh perhatian. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.'Sial! tidak ada jalan keluar!' gerutunya dalam hati. Pintu yg tadi dimasukinya, sudah tertutup oleh reruntuhan bangunan. Satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar adalah.. loncat melalui Jendela.

"Nesia, pegangan yg erat.." ucap Alfred. Nesia hanya mengangguk kecil dan berpegangan erat-erat. Alfred mengambil aba-aba dan meloncat melalui jendela kamar itu. Dan akhirnya sukses mendarat ke tanah.

"Paman.. P-paman enggak apa-apa?"

"Ah, enggak apa-apa kok..."

"NESIA! ALFRED!" Seorang pria yg sangat Alfred kenal berlari ke arahnya. Pria itu, Wang Yao. Personifikasi dari negara China.

"Kak Yao!"Nesia berlari dan memeluk Yao erat-erat.

"Untunglah kau selamat, aru.. Ah iya, Xie Xie (1), Alfred!"

"A-ah, T-tidak apa-apa kok..."

"BUMMM!" Sebuah suara bom menggelegar di seluruh pelosok kota Washington DC. Suara itu terdengar sampai sana.

"Suara apa itu, aru?"

"Sepertinya dia mulai lagi.. aku duluan Yao!" Alfred pun berlari meninggalkan Yao dan Nesia. Ia terus saja berlari, tak memperdulikan badannya yg penuh dengan luka. Baju yg dikenakannya pun robek dimana-mana. Akhirnya ia sampai di asal suara ledakan.

"BRUKK.." Alfred jatuh terduduk sambil melihat miris gedung yg terbakar di hadapannya. Gedung itu. White House. Sekarang terbakar dengan hebatnya. Gedung yg selama ini menjadi kebanggaan Negara Amerika.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Artie?"Alfred menitikkan air matanya. Seakan ini baru saja terjadi kemarin. Ia tetap tegar walaupun dunia sudah tak mengakui Ameriika lagi. Ia tetap tegar walaupun Arthur sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Tapi kali ini? Jerih payahnya selama ratusan tahun.. Terbakar sia-sia di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba Hujan turun. Seakan Langit tahu, penderitaannya kali ini.

"..Pengecut.." Alfred mendongakkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yg sangat ia kenal. Ia menatap sosok yg berdiri tak jauh darinya. Arthur Kirkland. Saat melihat Arthur, Alfred meremas tangannya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari Jaket Bomber miliknya. Benda itu, adalah Revolver. Lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat Arthur.

"Tembak aku kalau kau berani, Hamburger Freak..." Alfred menatap Arthur dengan tatapan dingin. Tangannya gemetaran saat berusaha menodongkan revolver. Dan.. "BRUKK.." Alfred menjatuhkan Revolver itu. Ia juga jatuh terduduk di Hadapan Arthur.

"A-aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Sudah cukup! Aku tidak ingin rakyatku menderita lagi! Aku mohon, Arthur! Aku mohon!" Alfred menangis saat itu juga. Arthur menatapnya. Beginikah? Alfred yg dulu menaklukkannya? Alfred yg dulu meminta kemerdekaan padanya? Dimana Alfred yg dulu? Sekarang hanya ada Alfred yg menangis meminta belas kasih padanya seperti Anak kucing yg ditinggal oleh Induknya.

"Bunuh aku! Itu yg kau inginkan, kan? Bunuh aku sekarang juga! Tapi tolong tinggalkan Amerika! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Ar-.." tiba-tiba Arthur memeluknya.

"...Dasar bodoh.. Badanmu jadi dingin seperti ini.. sudah kubilang jangan keluar waktu hujan, Kalau kau sakit, siapa yg khawatir, huh?" ucap Arthur.

"Arthur?"

"Sudah! Kupinjamkan tubuhku sampai kau tenang!" Sudah lama sekali Alfred tak merasakan kehangatan itu. Akhirnya saat itu tiba juga. Alfred pun memeluk tubuh Arthur. Di tengah Hujan. Saat Washington DC, terbakar dengan hebatnya.

Esoknya..

"Ngh.." Alfred melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar. Kamar tidur. Rasanya tak asing baginya. Yap. Itu kamar Matthew."KREKK.." Tiba-tiba Matthew masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, Kakak sudah sadar.. Aspirin?" Matthew menyodorkan sebutir Aspirin dan segelas air putih pada Alfred.

"Thanks, Matt.." Alfred pun meminum Aspirin pemberian Matthew."Oh ya, Matt.. Kenapa aku bisa ada di Kanada? Bukankah aku.. ada di depan White House?"

"...Amerika.. sudah jatuh ke tangan TAFAPO.." Perkataan Matthew sukses membuat Alfred terbelalak kaget. Ia menatap Matthew tak percaya.

"Katakan kalau kau bercanda... Katakan, Matthew!"

"Tidak kak.. semalam Presiden mengungsi ke Kanada.. Para warga yg tersisa di beberapa negara bagian sudah diungsikan.. FBI, CIA dan beberapa organisasi keamanan lain ditahan dan disegel oleh TAFAPO.. Saluran komunikasi dilarang keras disana... Aku juga.. melihat ini di perbatasan Amerika-Kanada.." Matthew menunjukkan sebuah kertas WANTED.

WANTED ALIVE OR DEAD

Alfred Fitzgerald Jones  
>Warna Mata : Biru Sapphire<br>Warna Rambut : Coklat Muda

Jika melihat orang ini, diharapkan untuk segera diserahkan kepada kerajaan Inggris. Dimohon untuk segera.

Tertanda,  
>Arthur Kirkland.<p>

"Sebaiknya.. kakak tidak keluar untuk sementara waktu.."

"...Dia menginginkan aku, Matt.. Baik.. aku akan datang padanya.."

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

**Gaje-kah? Abal-kah?**

**Horee.. akhirnya publish juga chap 2 ini XD**  
><strong>tepuk tangan untuk saya<strong>  
><strong>#SFX : plok..plok.. -dor-<strong>  
><strong>Sebagai bonus,<strong>  
><strong>saya tambahkan chap 3 ya..<strong>  
><strong>oh ya.. untuk chap 3...<strong>  
><strong>Rate M! Rape-Chapter!<strong>

**(1) Xie, Xie : Terima Kasih**

**Mind To Review?**


	3. I'm Sorry, Arthur

**Disclaimer Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : Rape-Chapter!, Yaoi, Typo (s), Gaje, Abal, OOC, dll**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : UsUk**

**A/N : Khusus untuk chapter ini!  
>Rape-chapter! ahahaaha! #ketawa tanpa dosa~!<br>Yukk langsung..  
>Cekidot..<strong>

**Note : Semuanya hanya fiksi tingkat dewa. jadi tolong jangan disangkut pautkan pada dunia nyata. Terima kasih**

**.**

**.**

**World Is Changing Fate**

**.**

**.**

**United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland..**

"Huahh..."Arthur menguap lebar."Sudah malam ya?" Gumamnya.

Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menggaruk-garuk rambut blonde-nya. Seharusnya ia bernafas lega karena telah menaklukkan Amerika yg selama ini menjadi ex-colony-nya. Tapi rasanya, ia tidak bisa seperti itu. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan ketika ia membakar White House yg selama ini jadi kebanggaan negara yg dijuluki Paman Sam itu. Entahlah.

"BRAKKK..."tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu dibanting. Ia kaget dan langsung bangkit.

"Ah? S-siapa?"

Sesosok pria muncul di tengah kegelapan. Ia sangat mengenal pria itu. Arthur terpojok di dinding. Ia tidak percaya akan sosok di hadapannya. Sangat tidak percaya. Di sisi lain, ia takut dengan pria yg sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Malam, Arthur.."

"Alfred.. M-mau apa kau kesini?"Suara Arthur gemetar ketika mengucapkan nama itu. Ternyata, sosok pria itu adalah Alfred. Alfred menghampiri Arthur yg ketakutan. Ia merasakan Aura yg sangat dingin dari arah pria Amerika itu. Lantas Alfred mengunci Arthur dengan tangan Kirinya. Alfred meletakkan Tangan kirinya di sisi sebelah kiri Arthur.

"Apa kabar, Arthur? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu..."

"A-apa yg kau lakukan disini, Alfred!" bentak Arthur kesal.

"Haha, padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh dari Amerika yg barusan kau rebut itu, Arthur..."Alfred mengusap pipi Arthur. Dan menatap Mata Emerald-nya dalam-dalam.

"C-cepat pergi, Alfred.. Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini denganmu!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini yg dilakukan oleh Seme dan Uke, Hm Arthur-chan?" Alfred berbisik tepat di telinga Arthur.

"A-Al..." Arthur berusaha mendorong tubuh Alfred menjauh. Tapi ia tidak bisa melawan Pria kekar di hadapannya ini. Wajah Arthur sangat memerah saat itu.

"Bukankah kau yg selalu ingin berperang denganku, hm?" Alfred menjilat tengkuk Arthur. Membuatnya mengerang tertahan.

"Seperti dugaanku, kau memang manis, Arthur..." Alfred melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit-gigit kecil kulit leher Arthur. Membuat Kissmark disana. Sementara Arthur terus menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan maksud menahan erangan yg keluar dari bibirnya.

"A-Alfred... Ngh, C-cukup.. Hentikan.." Ucap Arthur sambil mengerang.

"Aku takkan menghentikan ini, sampai urusanku selesai semua, Arthur... Nikmati saja permainan yg akan aku berikan padamu..." Tangan Alfred masuk ke dalam Boxer yg Arthur kenakan. Ia memijat dan meremas ereksi Arthur yg menegang sedari tadi.

"Emh.. Alf.. Hentikan... Ah, Ngh.."Arthur hanya bisa mendesah ketika Alfred melancarkan servisnya itu. Pijatan Alfred semakin kuat. Sementara Arthur mendesah tak karuan. Ia pun mencapai puncaknya seketika itu juga. Alfred melepaskan genggamannya dan menjilat cairan putih yg ada di tangannya.

"Tenang saja, Ini bukan babak akhir kok, Aku baru saja mulai..." Bisik Alfred lagi. Ia melepas jaket Bomber miliknya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Ia mendorong tubuh Arthur ke tempat tidur. Dan melepas celana Arthur.

"A-Apa yg kau lakukan, Alfred!" Ucap Arthur kaget. Tiba-tiba Alfred melepas celana Arthur dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Ayo kita mulai.. Permainan cinta kita berdua..." Alfred membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan benda kebanggaannya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Arthur dan mulai memasukkan kesejatiannya.

"A-Alfred, Kumohon Ja-.. AH!"

"Sa-Sakit Alfred.. Ngh.."Arthur merintih kesakitan. Ia mulai merasa kalau darah mengalir dari lubang satu-satunya itu. Peluh mulai membasahi wajahnya. Air mata pun mulai berjatuhan dari kedua mata Emerald-nya.

"Ahh.. Engh, Alfred.. Ah.."Arthur benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang. Ia terus saja mendesah ketika benda itu memasuki lubangnya lebih dalam. Akhirnya benda itu sudah mencapai dasar lubangnya. Arthur mulai bernafas terengah-engah.

"Alfred.. tunggu sebentar.." Alfred tidak mendengar perkataan Arthur. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dan itu membuat Arthur tersentak kaget.

"Ah, Ah.. Engh.. Jangan, Alf.. Ah, Ah..."

"Sempit.. Sekali, Arthur..." Alfred juga. Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya juga terengah-engah.

"Ah...Alfred.. D-disana.. Ah, Ah..." desah Arthur ketika Alfred mencapai titik Prostat-nya. Kesadarannya benar-benar hilang saat itu juga. Ketika Alfred mendengar itu, Ia terus bersemangat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ketika Arthur akan mencapai Puncak. Ia meneriakkan nama Alfred kala itu. Dan, Pandangannya kabur. Menjadi putih.

"Maafkan aku... Arthur.."

Esoknya...

"Ngh.." Arthur mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Dia di atas tempat tidur sekarang. Ia berjalan ke arah Jendela, dan menyibakkan gorden hijau yg ada disana.

"Ugh.. Masih sakit..." Gumam Arthur. Yap. Lubangnya masih terasa sangat sakit karena kemarin. Rasa sakit itu masih ia rasakan sampai sekarang. Arthur duduk di tepi tempat tidur, ia memijat pelipisnya. Pusing. Kepalanya sangat pusing. Tiba-tiba ia mendapati ada sepucuk surat di atas lacinya. Arthur pun mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_Untuk Arthur,  
>Selamat Pagi, Artie. Ketika kau bangun, Mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di England lagi. Haha, lebih tepatnya aku sudah kembali ke Amerika. Oh ya, jaga kesehatanmu, Art. Maaf soal kemarin malam. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Tolong maafkan aku..<em>

_Salam sayang,  
>Alfred F. Jones<em>

"Dasar Bodoh..." Arthur meremas surat itu. Air mata-nya berjatuhan."Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Alfred? Kenapa?" Ia menangis di kamar itu. Kamar yg menjadi saksi bisu, perlakuan Alfred kemarin malam.

Washington DC...

Dulu, kota ini mempunyai kebanggaan. Yaitu gedung-gedung pencakar langit yg bertebaran di setiap sudut kota. Kota ini juga menjadi Ibukota dari negara perserikatan Amerika. Tapi, kini gedung-gedung pencakar langit itu rata dengan tanah. Menjadi abu. Tidak ada keramaian seperti dulu. Tidak ada suara derum mobil di jalanan kota itu. Disitu, hanya ada keheningan.

"Beginikah? Beginikah Akhir dari Washington DC?"Alfred menatap reruntuhan rumah dan gedung yg ada dimana-mana. Ia tahu siapa yg melakukan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Arthur?. Alfred mendapati sebuah boneka Teddy di salah satu reruntuhan rumah. Ia mengusap wajah boneka Teddy itu dengan sedih.

"Haha.. Takdir memang susah untuk dilawan..." Ia mengusap air mata yg jatuh dari Kedua bola mata biru Safirnya. Ia menatap langit biru di atasnya.

"Ya kan, Arthur?"

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

**YAAAA!**  
><strong>Akhirnya Alfred nge-rape Arthur!<strong>  
><strong>Hahahaha XDD<strong>  
><strong>Tunggu chap yg selanjutnya ya...<strong>

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
